My DMC Prompt Challenge Dante x Vergil
by nerosredqueen
Summary: Mostly Dante x Vergil with Nero to come of course! Rated M for; man on man, twincest, and well, if you've read my other stuff you know :P Check out the intro for more information! Spread the Dante x Vergil LOVE.
1. Intro

Hello

Hello! Yes, I am writing again!

I was going to join a fic community on LJ to do some prompts for a challenge, but then I figured I'd take prompts from here and there and do the challenge on my own, just to post here.

I needed something to inspire me into writing again this did it! Here are my prompts:

001. Sleep.  
002. Love.  
003. Pain.  
004. Brother.  
005. Glass.  
006. Church.  
007. Moonlight.  
008. Happiness.  
009. Tears.  
010. Writer's Choice.  
011. Cry.  
012. Silence.  
013. Sun.  
014. Demon.  
015. Twist.  
016. Empty.  
017. Blue.  
018. Red.  
019. Control.  
020. Writer's Choice.  
021. Psychotic.  
022. Hope.  
023. Alone.  
024. Sword.  
025. Gasp.  
026. Smirk.  
027. Piece.  
028. Erotic.  
029. Kiss.  
030. Writer's Choice.  
031. Moment.  
032. Eternal.  
033. Wish.  
034. Darkness.  
035. Guns.  
036. Sick.  
037. Turbulence.  
038. Malevolence.  
039. Sugar.  
040. Writer's Choice.  
041. Embrace.  
042. Dark Eyes.  
043. Hands.  
044. Youth.  
045. Ignored.  
046. Mistake.  
047. Storm.  
048. Hatred.  
049. Blood.  
050. Writer's Choice.

There may be a few that lead into the next one (if there are I will surely tell you!) but for the most part they will be one-shots. Most are going to be Dante x Vergil centric, but there will be some Nero too, don't worry!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy my little ficlets that I come up with, and I hope to get this done and update it frequently! As always, please read and review and thanks for reading! XD


	2. Prompt 47 Storm

Prompt #047 – Storm.

Sometimes Dante dreams, not all the time, just sometimes. In fact, most of the time he's too exhausted from a day's work of being a full-time, bad-ass Devil Hunter to even have time to register a dream. As soon as his head hits the pillow he's usually out like a light; except for those _sometimes_.

This night is one of those nights, and Dante sits up now, in his bed soaked in cold sweat. "Vergil." He whispers softly. Dreaming of Vergil again, just like last time, just like always.

It's the same thing over and over again. He dreams he is on the bank of some river, the lightning is crashing, the water is rough and Vergil is drowning. He dreams that his beloved brother is caught in the river, waves going over his head, Dante is trying desperately to reach him but the water keeps pulling him down. Suddenly, Dante makes contact, Vergil's cold wet hand grasps his own and for moment Dante feels joy and relief…but it is short-lived.

He manages to grab Vergil, yes, but a more accurate way of putting it is that Vergil grabs him. Grabs him with a might so powerful Dante feels his hand hurting and feels he's being pulled down; pulled down into the dark abyss that Vergil now calls home.

"_Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped into the demon world...I'm staying. This place was our father's home." _

NO. But it's too late, Vergil is swallowed under the waves and Dante begins to feel his own lungs fill with water and his chest begin to ache. He always wakes up right before they both drown.

Dante wipes sweat from his face with a damp sheet, his knees feel weak but he manages to walk to his bedroom window for air. It's raining again; it's another storm. _No surprise there_, Dante thinks; _it's probably going to storm like this forever_.


	3. Prompt 35 Guns

Prompt 035 – Guns.

"Why do you bother with such meaningless tasks?" Vergil says, furrowing his brow at his younger brother over the top of his book.

"Huh?" Dante looks up from his chore. "I'm cleaning my guns! What?" Vergil says nothing in reply and goes back to reading. "Oh, don't give me that 'guns aren't the weapon of a true warrior' bullshit alright?" Dante snaps his guns back together and gives Vergil a pouting look.

"True warriors don't pout either." Vergil doesn't even have to look up at Dante to know he's sulking, he knows him too well.

"You're an asshole, Verge." Dante says, his pout turning into a smirk. "Besides, my guns are fucking badass, you're just jealous."

Vergil sighs and closes his book; "Is that so?"

"Oh, it be so, baby. You know I could whip your pansy ass."

"You're so childish. Will you ever grow up?"

"You grew up to soon, I wouldn't want to be a starchy fuck like you, then I'd never have any fun. None of the girls would want to fuck me!" Dante spun his guns around in a flamboyant fashion and struck them into his holsters.

"None of the girls want to fuck you now." Vergil felt himself ready to smile at his younger brother but fought back the urge. "You're too much of a baby."

"I'm the same age as you, dickhead." Dante flopped on the couch next to Vergil, a little too close.

Vergil moved away from him just a bit; "Not in your brain you're not. Besides, women don't want some guy sticking a gun in their face, it's not impressive."

"What? Not impressive like your big, long…sword?"

Vergil cleared his throat. "Don't be so crude, Dante."

"What? I'm talking about your sword?! Now who has their head in the gutter?"

"I'm going to bed now." Vergil promptly got up.

"Aww, c'mon, it was just gettin' good!"

"Goodnight, Dante."

"Vergil?"

Vergil sharply turned back to him. "What is it now? God, you're giving me a headache."

"Can I come to bed with you?" Dante put his lips in a pucker.

"Fuck you." Vergil spat and made his way upstairs.

"C'mon, Verge! At least give me a kiss goodnight!"

Vergil slammed the upstairs bedroom door and heard Dante having a good laugh for himself, and he couldn't repress his own urge to smile any longer.


End file.
